Finally Here
by brookemopolitan
Summary: It's moving day... my supporting stacie fic, smack bang from the EIOML universe... Puckleberry, FinnQuinn


Ok, guys... this is my contribution to the Supporting Stacie auction... This is set after returning from Nationals, but before the dance concert and Amaya's arrival etc, so you will need _Every Inch Of My Love_ for context...

I own Jimi! Yay...and she looks like this http:// imstars. aufeminin. com/ stars /fan /agyness-deyn /agyness-deyn- 20080404-396041. Jpg (I realised I'd never mentioned that) but I own nothing else.

***

It was here. It was finally here. Today was moving day. Rachel couldn't help her excitement as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. She stood in the bare bones of Noah's room, looking at the blank wall and empty closet.

"Now, Rachel, you listen to me. He will not pick up his towel unless you absolutely force him to, and please make sure that he actually washes his football gear from time to time. If you don't remind him to do it he will wear the same disgusting jock strap the whole season." Deborah said firmly. Rachel smiled at Deborah and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll keep your boy in line, I promise. If he really behaves that badly, I'll ship him back to you." She said teasingly. Noah came back for the final box.

"You two are conspiring against me; I can tell." He said warily.

"While I'm glad you've expanded your vocabulary enough to use the word conspiring, I can tell you quite honestly, no, we aren't conspiring against anything. Your mom was just warning me about living with you." Rachel said. Naomi barrelled into the room and flung herself at Noah's legs.

"You promise you won't forget me?" She asked. It was obvious that she was close to tears. Noah put the box down and picked her up.

"No way kiddo. I like annoying you way too much to ever forget you. I promise we'll still have N days." He said to her. Naomi latched herself to his neck. Rachel and Deborah walked out of the room quietly to let them have a few minutes together.

"So you're sure about this Rachel?" Deborah asked her. Rachel nodded.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life. We're going to be great parents, because we've all had fantastic models of what parents should be. We even have an example of what not to do." Rachel said. Noah put the final box in the back of his new (but used) Ford Lincoln. Deborah hugged her son fiercely.

"You listen to me good Noah Jeremiah Puckerman. You behave, all right, and if you don't come home to see me from time to time I will make sure I become so sick and infirm that I require full time care that you, my only son who has caused me so many grey hairs over the years, will lovingly provide out of good old fashioned Jewish guilt, do you understand me? I love you." She said. Noah hugged his mom tightly and kissed her cheek. She and Naomi waved as they drove off.

***

For some reason or another, the teachers in Lima were striking, meaning that no students had school that day. It was Quinn's idea that the boys moving in be moved forward a week to that day. Rachel smirked; she could hear Quinn directing Finn as to where to put his things in their bedroom. Noah hung up the last of his things.

"It's not bad, is it?" He remarked. The pool house had been decorated very minimally, so it didn't take much to make the room scream Rachel and Noah. They'd agreed to keep the white linens, and made a feature wall by framing their respective posters and pictures, so the main wall of their room was adorned with Broadway playbills, posters of footballers and baseball players, photographs of their friends, namely photos taken during Glee, photos of family, concert tickets and various other pop culture posters.

"We fit together well." Rachel commented. The only real concession she'd had to make when moving into the pool house was that her elliptical wouldn't fit into her room, and both Noah and Finn had a lot of fitness equipment; so Noah had built a partition and they had sectioned off part of the basement to act as an at home gym.

"You guys hungry? We just finished setting up our room and Quinn is apparently close to fainting." Finn said, sticking his head through the door. They followed Finn to the kitchen, where Quinn was starting to prepare a Greek salad, her gigantic stomach pressed up against the bench. It took a few minutes of fiddling through a very full refrigerator (Carole and Deborah had gone shopping that morning, insisting that they should start out with a refrigerator full of good food) to decide what they would have for lunch.

"Ok, this is a weird question, but why did your dads put a whole kitchen into their guesthouse? It seems like kind of a waste, cause you wouldn't really use it all that much." Finn said. Rachel looked up from the meat she was slicing.

"My grandmother. Babcia is fine with the idea of my dad kissing other dudes, but if she knew we didn't cook kosher, shit would hit the fan in a big way. Jews are supposed to cook, clean, eat and store milk and meat products separately. When she's here this is the milk kitchen. It has different cutlery, glassware, dishwasher and everything. When she next visits, you'll see my dads and I frantically move food around from kitchen to kitchen, and hide the bacon. Life would not be worth living if she knew how much pig butt makes me happy." Rachel explained. Finn frowned and nodded, deciding that he didn't really want to know why meat and milk together was such a big deal.

They sat down on the patio to eat souvlaki, Greek salad and pita bread.

"What are your plans for the afternoon?" Rachel asked. Noah shrugged.

"Well, Finn and I were planning on hitting the 1.45pm showing of _The Blind Side._ You guys interested?" Quinn said. Rachel shook her head.

"No, you guys have some couple time. We're going to be living in each other's pockets, and I don't want to get sick of the two of you too quickly." She said. They nodded. After clearing they table and loading the dishwasher, Finn and Quinn changed and headed out.

"You got any big plans for this afternoon?" Rachel asked. Noah shook his head.

"Nah, not really. I gotta go pick up some tools that I ordered for work though. Wanna come?" He asked. Rachel wrinkled her nose. As proud as she was of Noah for using his pool cleaning business as a launching pad to getting work with a local construction company (he'd be doing grunt work until graduation, where he'd become a bit of a jack of all trades learning concreting, carpentry, plus some plumbing and electrical skills as well before finally studying architecture), it certainly didn't mean she was willing to follow him, starry eyed around the local hardware store.

"Not exactly my idea of a fun shopping trip. I'll stay here. I might get some dance practice in." She said. He nodded. He pressed a kiss to her head, and grabbing his keys, headed out the door, promising that he wouldn't be long. Rachel took a few minutes to change into clothes she could dance in and headed over to the basement. She took her time stretching, allowing her stomach to settle before pushing herself too hard. She set her iPod to shuffle and challenged herself to improvise to any song that came up.

Noah stored his new tools in the toolshed in the backyard. He heard music coming softly from the basement. He walked in and began to watch.

_Touch me, all silent  
Tell me, please, all is forgiven  
Consume my wine  
Consume my mind  
I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh_

Touch me, just try it  
Now, there, that's it, God, that_'__s heaven  
I__'__ll love your light  
I'll love you right  
We__'__ll wander down where the sins cry_

Touch me, just like that  
Now lower down, where the sins lie

Love me, just for a bit  
We_'__ll wander down, where the winds sigh_

Where the winds sigh  
Where the winds sigh

Rachel really had no idea how truly stunning she was. She was wearing only a tiny pair of shorts and a cropped workout top, so you could see how toned her body was from hours of dance, and he'd never realised just how flexible she was as she moved her leg in a fan kick that went up and over her head. The song was obviously full of ardour and longing, and her movement reflected that desire so clearly that he nearly picked her up and sated her cravings right there on the basement floor. He began to clap as the song ended. Rachel turned around, shocked.

"Hey babe." She said, surprised. She wiped the light sheen of sweat from her brow.

"Hey." He replied. She smiled at him and took a sip from her water bottle.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out.

"Thanks baby." She said modestly. She hit pause on the iPod.

"Don't stop. Can I just watch you please?" He asked. Rachel frowned a little bit but pressed play on her iPod. Noah took a seat and watched her as she began to move along with a U2 song. He was content to watch her, totally enthralled, but his attention was caught when he heard the opening of a song with a strong old school big band sound. The horns sounded slow and lustily, and the smirk on Rachel's face told him he was in for a show. She slowly licked her lips and strutted up to him slowly.

_You've been a bad bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard. Rachel responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He finally dragged his lips away from hers.

"I forgot. I do have big plans for this afternoon. I need your help to christen our new room." He whispered in her ear. Rachel giggled as he picked her up and carried her across to the pool house and laid her down across the middle of the bed.

***

Rachel looked over to make sure their bedroom door was closed when she heard Finn and Quinn re-enter the house. She certainly wasn't ashamed of her and Noah, or the relationship they shared; but she also was far too relaxed to deal with the ribbing that she knew she'd get from Quinn about spending the whole afternoon in bed.

"So it's safe to say you find me dancing arousing?" She teased. She pressed her lips to his gently. He nodded.

"I think it's safe to say that after you've been dancing you're way more explosive than usual. Do you have bones babe? Cause I've never seen anyone bend quite like that." He teased her. She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't seem like you were complaining." She replied. She watched as Noah rolled out of bed and began to dress.

"You are Adonis babe. You're just so ruggedly handsome." She said. He turned around, dressed only in his favourite jeans.

"Heck yes I am." He joked, before flexing and kissing his left bicep. Rachel shook her head good-naturedly and climbed out of bed to put on a dress. They walked out of the bedroom together. Rachel headed to the kitchen to grab a drink. She read the text message on her phone.

"Hey guys, this is from Tina. She said that everyone from Glee is coming over for a house warming party. They'll be here in an hour." She announced.

***

The system was actually working pretty well. The boys had gotten ready first, and were watching TV. Rachel walked out of her room in her underwear and headed towards the bathroom.

"Whoa! Rach! Put on some pants on! And Quinn is in there!" Finn called out. Rachel waved a hand.

"She can stay in there. I just need the hairspray." She said dismissively. True to her word, there were no screams from the bathroom, and Rachel emerged from the bathroom, can of hairspray in hand. Rachel looked at the TV screen.

"Seriously guys? What is with you and this car show?" She asked.

"Seriously Rachel, will you put some pants on? I find it weird that I have to ask you twice." Finn said. Rachel shrugged.

"On a slightly more serious note, is there soda in the refrigerator?" Rachel asked. Noah stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Noah Jeremiah Puckerman, I catch you drinking anything directly from the bottle, so help me not even Moses will be able to save you!" Rachel called out after him

***

Kurt and Mercedes were first to arrive. That wasn't exactly a shocking event. Kurt and Mercedes arrived first to everything. They exchanged kisses and hugs quickly.

"I see no bloodstains on the carpet. Moving in must have been a success then." Kurt said.

"Or I am just excellent at hiding messes." Quinn replied. Kurt shrugged delicately.

"Also possible. But I don't smell anything anti bacterial, so I can't imagine you went all Pillsbury on the joint." Kurt observed.

"That's because she didn't have to. We all love each other, so why would there be blood?" Rachel asked as she led Brittany, Santana, Matt, Mike and Jimi in. Rachel smiled when she saw Mike and Mercedes greet each other. They were like oil and water, but damn they worked well together.

"I like, I like. How is Babcia going to cope though? You've taken the milk kitchen over!" Jimi commented. Rachel shushed her.

"What Babcia doesn't know won't hurt her." She replied. There was a knock at the door. Finn went to answer and returned with Artie and Tina.

"Gotta be honest guys, I don't really know why the big fanfare. We moved into Rachel's parents backyard!" Quinn said.

"Are you kidding? You're the first ones to get your own place! As if we aren't gonna get excited about that!" Matt said.

"Besides, hanging out here is way more fun than hanging out at home, alone." Mercedes added.

"That's true." Rachel conceded. Mike looked up from the sound system.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen." He commented. Everyone cheered as sound started to pour out of the speakers. Mike's mixes were always the best. Everyone was chatting away, when after a few songs, Brittany cried out,

"I LOVE this song! I know exactly how I'd choreograph it too!" and jumped up and began to dance in the living room, most of her movements resembling wings. She began to sing along.

"_I'm a bee, I'm a bee, I'm a, I'm a, I'm a bee!"_ She turned around when she heard a giggle go around the room.

"Britt, you know the song is called _Imma Be_, not _I'm a Bee_, right?" Mercedes asked. Brittany frowned.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Mercedes nodded.

"Aw man. It looked so cool in my head. Yellow and black stripes, and the dance was way fun!" She said, looking dejected.

"The dance is still awesome Britt. No reason it can't be inspired by honeybees. I really like it." Rachel soothed her. Brittany smiled.

"Let me teach it to you then!" She said. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Britt, the one thing I can't do is hip hop. Believe me, I've tried. I look like I have a giant pole up my ass. And me trying to sing it is actually laughable, so I'm more than happy to leave the chocolate thunder to Mercedes." She said. Brittany shrugged.

"That's ok. Come on, it's fun!" She said. Rachel really couldn't resist Brittany's puppy dog eyes. Rachel got up and learnt a few counts of the dance.

"Oh man, Rach, I'd love to teach you to pop and lock sometime" Mike teased. Rachel laughed.

"I think we discovered something I'm terrible at. I'm gonna grab drinks." Rachel said. She walked to the kitchen and pulled a few bottles of soda out of the fridge. She flitted through the cupboards looking for glasses, and stopped and looked into one in greater detail.

_We know Carole and Deborah want you to eat right, but you deserve some decent snack food as well. D & D xx_

Rachel had stumbled upon the pot of gold under the rainbow. There were several blocks of chocolate, and an electric fondue set. She picked up the box and headed out to the living room.

"How awesome are my parents?" She asked.

"Ooh, yum. I really hope that's dinner." Jimi said. Rachel nodded.

***

Chocolate fondue for dinner was amazing. For a group of singers, however, it resembled the forbidden fruit.

"God I hope Schuester doesn't decide we need to perform at an old folks home or something. My vocal cords are going to need a week to recover from this. My ass is going to need a month." Kurt said.

"Kurt, nobody forced you to gorge like you did." Quinn said. Kurt nodded.

"True. I'm not saying I regret it. After my session of buttrobics tomorrow, my ass might." He stated.

"Dude, buttrobics? You are such a little fag." Jimi said. Kurt shrugged.

"Of course I am. And I will be taking the term fag as a compliment." He said tartly.

"You should. I don't use the word as an insult." Jimi replied.

"I can't be bothered to move." Rachel said. She was glad that she'd scored a comfortable position. Not only did she have a couch, she also had a warm boyfriend whom she was curled up with. She could quite comfortably fall asleep where she was.

"Neither can I." Santana said. She and Jimi were lying, spread eagled on the floor.

"I can…oooh, wait, that was a lie." Mike said. Quinn groaned loudly and rubbed her belly.

"You ok?" Rachel asked, concerned. Quinn nodded.

"I'm fine. Sweetheart, you have got to stop kicking mommy when she has a belly full of chocolate." Quinn said. Nobody batted an eyelid. They all spoke to Quinn's belly.

"So are you all gonna have different names? I mean, Rachel has dad and daddy to distinguish between her parents, so are you going to do the same thing?" Tina asked.

"Well, I guess it won't be too big a deal until she starts talking, when we probably will. We were thinking about maybe just going Mommy Rachel and Mommy Quinn, and Daddy Finn and Daddy Noah." Quinn said.

"Honestly, grandparent names have been more of a drama. We have granddad and granddaddy, and Finn's mom is Grandma, but my mom is still tossing up between Nanna and Bubbe, which is Grandma in Yiddish." Noah said.

Matt's phone rang. He answered and had a brief conversation.

"Argh! That was my mom. She wanted to make sure I'm not dead." He said. Tina checked the time.

"I have to go. It's hitting curfew time, and mom's been a real dragon lady lately." She said. She forced herself to stand, and went and hugged everyone goodbye. She and Artie headed out.

"Urgh, I guess that should be us too. We should leave you to christen the joint." Kurt said, fluttering his eyelashes playfully at Quinn, who stuck her tongue out at him. He and Mercedes left.

"The father and step monster are actually home this weekend. I can't wait to see their faces when I bring a nationally ranked sportsperson, who whoops, I forgot to mention is female, home for dinner." Jimi said. Rachel burst out laughing.

"Oh Tana, you are gonna have an awesome time. Step Monster is brilliant. She's like 25, and has had about as much surgery as Heidi Montag. She's like the mom out of _Mean Girls_, but real." Rachel gasped out.

"It can't be as bad as when my mom met Jimi. She shook her hand and then says in Spanish 'are you sure she's a lesbian? She's very pretty.'" Santana said.

"Not knowing, of course, that I speak a little Spanish." Jimi added.

"It'll be fine girls, I'm sure your parents won't kick you out the night they meet her Jimi," Quinn said. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Oh relax! I'm fine with it! I wouldn't be here otherwise!" Quinn said.

"Do you mind if we jet guys? I'm really tired, and I'd rather not fall asleep at the wheel and kill you all." Mike said. He offered Santana a hand to pull her off the floor. They all got up and exchanged goodbyes.

"Thanks for tonight. It was really fun." Brittany said. Rachel smiled.

"No problem. You're all welcome anytime." She said. She waved them off and headed back inside. Finn, Noah and Quinn were cleaning up the kitchen.

"I think we can call our first visit a success." Rachel said, grabbing a dishtowel and wiping up the fondue pot.

"I agree. I'm beat though." Quinn said. Finn turned the dishwasher on.

"Early night?" He asked. Everyone nodded. It took a few minutes to get locked up and for everyone to split off to his or her respective rooms. Rachel tied her hair off her face and sat down to take her make up off after changing into a pair of Minnie Mouse pyjama pants and a singlet.

"I'm too excited to sleep." She admitted. Noah looked at her.

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because we're finally doing it. We're living together, sharing a bed every night. In a few months, we'll have a baby here with us. It's exciting, don't you think?" She looked at his face.

"Ok, clearly I'm a loser. I'll be quiet so you can sleep." She said. Noah grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

"I'm excited too." He said, resting his forehead on hers before kissing her gently. Rachel twined her fingers into the strip of hair on the back of his head. He pulled away and pulled the covers down. He carefully laid Rachel down in the bed, and turned the bedroom light off. He climbed back into bed and pulled her against him. He gently began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Relax baby, we're going to do this every night for a very long time. I love you." He said. Rachel mumbled a response. So much for not being able to sleep, she was already catatonic in his embrace. Noah gently kissed her forehead and let her gentle breathing lull him to sleep.

***

Fin

Reviews are love!


End file.
